1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat pack or housing having a rectangular cross-section for a radio apparatus, comprising an opening at the front side and an opening at the back side which are respectively closable with a cover and also relates to a support mount for the radio apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flat pack or housing is disclosed, for example, by the German Pat. No. 32 25 627. That housing comprises partitions extending in longitudinal direction for the formation of chambers with guides for printed circuit boards of standardized size and assemblies. The covering for the opening of the back side is composed of a cover and the covering for the opening at the front side is composed of a tub-shaped cooling member comprising cooling ribs at the outside thereof and a cavity at the inside thereof in which cavity the heat-generating assemblies and the internal wiring are disposed. The cavity is closed by means of a backplane printed circuit board, the outside containing the plug contact elements for the connection of the printed circuit boards to one another and to the assemblies disposed in the cooling member.
A radio apparatus that can be used for the transmission of voice and data both at a fixed position as well as in mobile use should be as small and light as possible and also rugged and RF-, dust- and water-tight at the same time.
In order to provide the user with the possibility of using the same radio apparatus at different use locations, it is desirable to provide a means for accepting the radio apparatus, protecting it against unauthorized removal and enabling auxiliary devices such as monitoring and speaking possibilites as well as, for example, data devices to be attached in a simple fashion without performing operations on the radio apparatus itself.